


Жизнь в воспоминаниях

by Dariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Мне больно, Поттер, и это только твоя вина.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жизнь в воспоминаниях

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Ellipsis Black  
>  **Оригинал** : [Life in Memory](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1528125/1/Life-in-Memory)  
>  **Бета переводчика** : Рене

Он сжимал письмо нервными пальцами. 

Все было бессмысленным, кроме одной строчки. Трех слов, если быть точным. 

_«Поттер и я»_ , — написал он. 

_«Поттер и я…»_

Как он мог написать это? Написать, как будто это для него ничего не значило, как будто это была лишь игра? 

Мимолетные воспоминания о мальчике с растрепанными волосами и в круглых очках, носившемся по коридорам Хогвартса, окруженном гриффиндорцами. 

Он встал и двинулся к двери. _Малфои не плачут._ Он спустился в галерею. Картины в позолоченных рамах возвращались к жизни, разыгрывая перед ним пантомиму. 

Рука дружбы отвергнута; мальчик догнал его, встал напротив и бросил вызов. Презрительный отказ. 

Он старался не думать об этих воспоминаниях, переполнявших его голову, но было уже слишком поздно: они завладели им. 

_«Поттер и я…»_

Они встретились в первый день учебы. Он был на пятом курсе, Поттер — на первом. Он чувствовал, что Поттер отличается ото всех. В нем есть что-то… возвышенное, благородное. Поттер тоже заметил в нем… что-то. Тьму. 

Сортировка все решила. Он был в Слизерине; Поттер попал в Гриффиндор. 

По крайней мере, Сортировка должна была все решить. Но Поттера было невозможно избегать. Каждый раз, когда он видел Поттера, его мучила игра воображения. Когда Поттер учился на втором курсе, он тоже стал ловцом и, когда он видел Поттера на метле, он был поглощен мыслями о том, что Поттер может быть верхом на чем-то еще, о том, как его загорелая кожа светится в темноте. Гриффиндорца было невозможно игнорировать. 

И однажды это случилось, потому что с самого начала было неизбежно. 

После квиддичного матча он возвращался в замок, один, без друзей. Поттер шел позади, тоже в одиночестве. Они шли в молчании, и Люциус чувствовал, как плотина, сдерживавшая его желания, рушится, ведь он был так близко. Он потерял контроль и припер Поттера к стенке, прижимаясь губами к губам гриффиндорца. И Поттер не сопротивлялся, он, казалось, готов отвечать ему со всем пылом неопытности и юности. Это был только вопрос времени: они обнаружили, что оказались в заброшенной комнатенке Астрономической башни. 

Он помнил, как его бледные руки ласкали тело Поттера, а руки Поттера путались в его волосах. Лихорадочные движения, облачка пара, выдыхаемые ими, взлетали, как призраки старой вражды, от корчившихся тел. Черные волосы, касающиеся его живота, и тепло, затоплявшее его снова и снова. Покрасневшие, припухшие от поцелуев губы, вновь и вновь встречавшие его. 

Это было безумием, обреченным на погибель, но тогда он этого не понимал. Все, что он видел и чувствовал, — это разгоряченное тело на нем или под ним. Резко проступавшие скулы и миндалевидные глаза. Заостренный подбородок с небольшой ямочкой посередине. Он был ослеплен совершенством рая, в котором господствовали и страсть, и это необходимое ему тепло. 

Рывок вперед. Поттер в холле замка. _Я думаю, что нам пора прекратить._ Прекратить любовь? Вычеркнуть из жизни страсть? Отказаться от тайных ночей, о которых знали только мы и больше никто? 

_Я влюблен в другого человека._ Смогла ли она полюбить тебя так, как я? Была ли она тебе предана так, как я? Я мог подарить тебе все, о чем ты мечтал, и все, что я просил взамен, — это твоя преданность. 

_Я люблю ее, извини._ И ты не любишь меня. 

Но я люблю тебя. 

Почему ты так поступил со мной? Почему не предупредил? Мне больно, Поттер, и это только твоя вина. 

Боль — слабость. 

_А у Малфоев нет слабостей._

Он бежал прочь оттуда, а слезы больно резали уголки глаз. 

_Я больше никогда не заплачу. Слезы — это слабость._

Нарушенное обещание. Он плакал горько. 

_Я никогда больше не заплачу. Слезы — это слабость._

Малфои никогда не плачут. 

Он прошел еще один коридор и сбежал вниз по ступеням. 

Это была хорошо знакомая ему дорога, по которой он обычно ходил поздно ночью. Вниз, в подземелья. Министерство магии считало, что здесь находится тайная комната с атрибутами и артефактами для проведения черномагических ритуалов. Они были бы шокированы, узнав правду. Да, тут была пыточная камера, но созданная специально для него. 

Он открыл дверь в свой собственный персональный ад, сунул скомканное письмо в коробку с письмами, а потом швырнул эту коробку на пол. 

Он смело прошел по комнате. Его личный, тайный ад. С каждой стены на него смотрели фотографии растрепанного черноволосого мальчишки в круглых очках. С некоторых из них он смотрел хмуро. У стен, словно упакованные для переезда пожитки, стояли учебные таблицы и полные старых бумаг сундуки. Пара флаконов с мужским одеколоном стояли рядом с сундуками. Один был почти пустой. В одном углу был Мыслеслив, в другом — маленький стеклянный пузырек в форме слезинки. В нем было несколько капель крови. Под пузырьком лежало несколько прядок волос. Черных волос. 

Он подошел к Мыслесливу. В нем хранились все воспоминания о смешливом гриффиндорце. Даже те, которые нужно было забыть. И в один день его злость обернулась ненавистью. 

Он ходил на свадьбу Поттеров. Злой и обиженный, он сидел в самом дальнем углу, в черном костюме, а потом не пошел на прием. В течение всей церемонии он был вынужден смотреть на ослепительную, влюбленную улыбку Поттера, адресованную не ему. 

В эту же ночь он встретился с человеком, чье лицо было скрыто капюшоном. 

К утру на его руке красовалась татуировка: череп с выползающей изо рта змеей. 

Месяц спустя он женился на девушке, которую выбрал из толпы за красоту, только за тем, чтобы доказать себе, что он тоже может, и надеясь, что Поттер почувствует хоть толику той боли, которую испытал он сам. 

Он не пригласил Поттера на свадьбу. 

Другие, более приятные воспоминания. 

Их яростные сражения, которые всегда заканчивались его подчинением, а потом грубое, страстное наслаждение телом, сжимаемым в объятиях. 

Смех, когда они скрывали свой секрет от учеников и учителей, убегая в пустынные комнаты Астрономической башни, чтобы предаться страсти. И эта секретность теперь означает, что он был единственным хранителем этой тайны, и эта тайна умрет вместе с ним. 

Но с одним воспоминанием у него никогда не хватит сил встретиться. 

Он спросил у Питера Петтигрю об их Лорде и узнал местонахождение дома Поттера. После того, как он сообщил эту информацию Лорду, он отправился туда сам, зная, что Поттер умрет и зная, что только он может спасти своего бывшего любовника. Он собирался предупредить Поттера. 

Но он стоял и смотрел в окно на маленькое семейство Поттеров, в котором царила любовь: мать, отец, малыш. Он подумал о собственном сыне. Они ведь вместе будут ходить в школу. 

А потом он развернулся и пошел прочь. 

Итак, Поттер умер. Во вспышке светло-зеленого света, выкрикивая заклинание, без какой-либо надежды на примирение. Он мог помешать этому, но не помешал. И умер вместе с черноволосым мальчиком со смеющимися миндалевидными глазами. Вместе со всеми словами, которые требовалось сказать, и извинениями, которые остались невысказанными. 

И он жил, как в скорлупе, существовал, не способный полюбить или почувствовать что-то, кроме вины, злости и отчаяния. И под конец он стал холодным. Он покаялся в грехе. Он сохранил эту комнату с письмами, флаконами одеколона, Мыслесливом и маленьким стеклянным пузырьком с каплями крови Поттера и его волосами. 

Драко очень похож на него. И тоже был отвергнут Поттером, и теперь Люциус видит, что все начинается сначала. И так малфоевское проклятье будет продолжаться до бесконечности. 

_Малфои не плачут. У Малфоев нет слабостей._

_Малфои не прощают._

_«Я люблю тебя»_ , — его голос звучал слабо, хрипло, как будто он этого не говорил никогда раньше. И эти слова вернулись к нему издевательским эхом.

**Конец**


End file.
